Misaki Izuna
(Overclocked) |englishva= (Overclocked) }}Misaki Izuna is a character from Devil Survivor. Appearance * Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Playable Character Personality She is professional, but also has a hot temper. She shows devotion to the terms of her mission, always doing what needs to be done in order to complete them, but also possesses strong feelings about her work which sometimes causes her to take actions that might not be the most efficient way to complete them. Additionally, Izuna has a habit of letting on that she knows more than she seems. Profile ''Devil Survivor'' Misaki Izuna is a member of a special forces who values her mission above all else. The protagonist will meet her during their first visit to the Akasaka Tunnel where she will hold the party at gunpoint as she mistook them as rebels trying to escape from the city. Her superior is Commander Fushimi. Later in the game, she will form a contract with a demon when she tried to use the COMP she acquired to save the party. From that point onward, she will be doing her own investigation about the lockdown and the Shomonkai and the party will be able to gather some intel from her when speaking to her. Early Bad Ending Izuna does not show up at all. Desperate Escape As the protagonist attempts to break out of the lockdown, Izuna shows up alongside Amane. They then team up against the protagonist's party to prevent the lockdown from being breached. King of Demons She joins the party if the protagonist chose not to kill humans. Silent Revolution / Song of Hope She will join the party in the Silent Revolution and Song of Hope routes on Fushimi's orders. Devil Survivor Overclocked Man's Decision Izuna is knocked out unconscious until she is later seen with Commander Fushimi. She informs him of the recent attacks on the demon tamers, not being aware that the group was eavesdropping on their conversation. After that, she does not show up until the Founder is put under arrest after the final fight. The King's Decision If the protagonist chose to spare the demon tamers, Yuzu and Izuna will convince the humans in the lockdown that the angels are the real enemy and the Overlord won't cause any harm. She'll then join the party before the battle with Metatron. Hero Vs. God The protagonist can meet her at Akasaka Tunnel after receiving Okuninushi's ultimatum. She has been on guard due to demon tamers trying to escape with their COMPs, and tells them what she knows of the creator god. Stats Izuna has high Strength, Vitality and Agility which makes her one of the best physical attackers in the game, at the expense of very low Magic (she is only able to use low level single target magic such as Zio). Her usefulness only blooms further in Overclocked, where her very high Agility and Strength allows her to take down entire demon teams and bosses all by herself with Multi-Strike (instead of the more unreliable Deathbound). However, her availability is extremely limited, as she is only playable on certain routes at specific times. As an Ally Level 55 = |-| Level 99 = 5th Day, Akasaka Tunnel Izuna appears here, having just obtained a COMP, and tries to summon a demon to aid her in battle. The protagonist must help her defeat it to form the contract and allow her to control the demon. Desperate Escape As the protagonist's party attempts to escape the lockdown, Izuna appears alongside Amane, and attack the party in an attempt to keep the lockdown intact. Gallery Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Allies